


The Vein

by sastielhugs



Series: Dhampir Cas little stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Arousal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Vampirism, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories in which Castiel is half vampire, which does not require the tough living of a complete vampire. He doesn't need to eat everyday and sunlight does him no harm. Dean finds it difficult to live with Castiel but Sam on other hand has a thing for his friend being a dhampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vein

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sam's arm and vein in 9x11

Sam was just in his warm bed, snuggling the pillow after the long day, relaxing his body, already falling asleep. The door of his room opened quietly but he didn’t hear.

‘Sam’

Castiel whispered and when he didn’t get an answer he called a bit louder. Sam just then opened his sleepy eyes and averted to look at the source of the voice.

‘Can I?’ Castiel asked simply, face pale, nervously playing with the edge of his sleeping shirt.

‘Sure’ Sam answered with tired quiet voice and moved to the other side of the bed, lying on his back and spreading his right arm to the side. Cas stepped closer and slid in the bed, lying on his belly and tracing Sam’s arm right where the big vein was crossing between Sam’s armpit and elbow. While he was trying to find the right spot, Sam covered up his waist with the bed sheet and rested head back on the pillow, trying to fall asleep again. Meanwhile Cas find the perfect spot and glimpsed at Sam.

‘Thank you’ he whispered.

Sam gifted him with a short tired smile.

Then Cas leaned down, took a breath of Sam’s showered skin, wrapped fingers gently around his forearm and his fangs sank tenderly in Sam’s flesh, cutting the vein, letting the thick hot blood flood in his dry mouth and extinguish the fire in his throat. It was then when Sam moaned and fisted his hand, squeezing lips in a thin line. It hurt, not much, but it was uneasy. He was never used to the pain of fangs ripping his skin. And Cas was never used to Sam’s pants and moans when he was ripping his skin even so gently. That’s why every time he was sliding hand over Sam’s arm going to his fingers, where they lock tightly, rubbing comfortingly. And not long after Sam is in his dreams.

They didn’t need words. Cas was partly vampire and he was asking for blood very rare and Sam was always giving him willingly. And they were always falling asleep together like that after the night feeding. And though they were barely talking about it, Cas knew that Sam was too precious and guilt was settling in his gut for harming him like that. But then Sam loved Cas, one way or another, and he had no heart to refuse him. He could share his blood with Castiel over and over again without a second thought. Sam wasn’t saint. His blood wasn’t important. But Cas was. And to make it clear to him, he had started watching him while he fed, stroking his hair with the words: always glad to bleed for you, Castiel.

Castiel knew, having Sam’s blood in him was an honor. 


End file.
